


Something Stupid

by meesherbeans



Series: You Make Me Feel Human [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meesherbeans/pseuds/meesherbeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard's caught off guard several times in the span of only a couple of minutes. She realizes that she may be falling for Kaidan a little too hard. Some adult language and situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Stupid

My cabin door opens, a familiar sight walking through it. I've never seen him in true civvies before… Good thing, too. Those pants should not be legal on that ass. My eyes snap straight back up, meeting his.

"…Alenko? What are you doing on the ship? The crew's actually been given some shore leave; you really don't want to spend it here. Go do something stupid." I know why he's really here. I try to keep my voice as steady as possible, body spinning around and reaching for a datapad.

His voice echoes off the wall in front of me, low and suggestive. I can hear his steps moving closer. Someone's gotten bold since yesterday. "'Go do something stupid.' Is that an order, Commander?"

"I…" Good lord, that voice. I'd listen to him endlessly recite weapons orders with _that_ tone.

Large hands lightly touch my hips, his biotically-charged body heat bleeding through my clothes. I can't even speak properly at this point. His breath lightly blows the hair around my ear, words a near-purr. "Well, is it?"

"You know what I meant." I have to clear my throat, heart pounding. We shouldn't be doing this, even on shore leave.

He's so close; his chuckle is so primal that I can feel it reverberating in his chest, against my back.

Oh. My. God.

"Yeah, I do. And you have five seconds to order me out of the room before I actually do something stupid."

As I slowly turn, he wraps his arms around me, pulling our bodies together. I can feel his heart pounding, see his pulse beating under the skin of his neck. It's intoxicating. My words scarcely make it past frozen lips. "Like what?"

Rough, calloused fingers caress my cheek, trailing down to cup and lift my chin. Green eyes meet brown again, dilated with desire. "You know what. Five…four…three…tw–"

I don't even let him finish counting, lunging forward and claiming his lips with my own, a small spark of static electricity prickling our mouths as they meet. I don't care about regs, about common decency, about what anyone thinks…all I need is to feel his skin against mine: hot, sweaty, alive. My hands are shaking with want and they can't even undo his buttons.

Oh, fuck it. Plastic pings against metal as buttons go flying. I rip the shirt open, hands greedily running along his newly exposed chest. The only reaction he gives me is a low groan and to shove me against the wall, slowly unzipping my sweatshirt. I try to fumble with his belt buckle but my hands are suddenly stuck to the wall. The low hum of biotics sends chills up my spine.

His lips slowly drag their way down my neck, following the curve of my breas–

* * *

"–Commander?"

Reality suddenly crashes around me like a ton of bricks. I stare around in shock for a moment. What the… that wasn't real? Who?

Blue eyes watch me with concern, forehead wrinkled. "Commander, are you feeling well?"

"Wha– Why wouldn't I be?" _Fuck._ Was that a daydream? For the love of… In the common lounge, too? Dammit! That one was way too vivid; I can still feel his lips on me. I feel the blood begin to rush to my face. Of all the times…

Liara gracefully stands, moving to place a hand against my forehead for a brief second before retreating to sit across from me. "You are flushed, were sleeping sitting up, and there was some drool. These can be signs of illness in humans."

I shake my head, the last tantalizingly wrong images of shirtless passion fleeing my mind. "It's…" How do I explain this? Gah! "I'm fine, Liara."

"Are you sure? We're scheduled to depart for Noveria in three hours; it can be delayed if you wish to visit a clinic."

Ugh, she's too nice sometimes. My hands reach up and rub my eyes, a soft sigh warming my face. "I really am fine. Just not getting enough sleep. Daydreaming must've turned into real dreaming…"

She looks at me oddly. "If you aren't getting enough sleep, perhaps you should speak with Doctor Chakwas; sleep deprivation can lead to serious complications."

Serious complications…she can say _that_ again. Serious complications like randomly daydreaming about the very subordinate that's responsible for my lack of sleep. I really need to stop chatting with him at night.

"Maybe I'll do that. Thanks for waking me up, and sorry for any confusion. It was just a daydream." I stand up and give Liara as normal a smile as I can. She beams in response, so I'll assume it was successful. "Time to make sure Joker's ready."

I can pretty much feel her curiosity burning into my back as I quickly retreat to the CIC. It's a good thing she's not used to humans, because that was the worst display of acting I've ever pulled off. Ugh!

Of course he's coming down the stairs as I'm going up them. Why wouldn't he be? We pass a friendly smile between us, squeezing by each other, shoulders lightly brushing. I'm not sure if it's rogue static electricity from his implant or not, but my heart starts pounding and my foot misses the next step; I go down like a ton of bricks.

He immediately turns around and reaches to help me up. I can't very well refuse without looking suspicious, so I just take the help. "Thanks… Sorry about that, was distracted."

"You alright, Commander?" His voice is concerned, but professional; his eyes on the other hand…

_…You have five seconds to order me out of the room before I actually do something stupid._

I blink and shake my head quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that, Alenko. I think I need more sleep." My throat clears of its own volition as he nods quietly. "Thank you for the help, though."

"You're welcome." He mercifully walks off before I can make an even bigger fool of myself. I can't quite stop myself from admiring the view as he heads toward the mess hall, but the sound of a second person heading down the stairs manages to catch my attention and I make my way back up the stairs.

My feet carry me to stand in front of the galaxy map, hands tightly wound around the railing that surrounds it. As I stare at the mass of bright little lights, I can't help but feel a wave of frustration. I'm way too infatuated with him for my own good. If this keeps up, _I'm_ going to do something stupid.

That's it. No more daydreaming for me.


End file.
